Vacuum cleaners commonly include a motor operable to generate suction to facilitate removal of dust and/or debris from surfaces. Power may be supplied to the motor, for example, by an alternating current (AC) source (e.g., a wall outlet) or a direct current (DC) source. At least some known vacuum cleaners are configured to operate on both an AC power source and a DC power source. For example, some vacuum cleaners include an AC power cord for connecting the vacuum cleaner to an AC power source, and a DC battery pack for supplying DC power to the vacuum cleaner.
However, at least some of these vacuum cleaners include current converting components, such as inverters or rectifiers, that condition or otherwise regulate the current supplied to the motor such that the same type of current (e.g., AC or DC) is supplied to the motor regardless of the power source connected to the vacuum cleaner. Such components generally increase the cost and complexity of manufacturing vacuum cleaners.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.